The one who knows
by I am Kemy
Summary: Le 4ème tome se déroulent alors que les protagonistes ont 17 ans et entament leur 7ème année. Potter est détesté, Malfoy est à la tête d'un club élitiste de Serpentards, Zabini est un peu trop gentil, Parkinson un peu trop garce, mais tous veillent à ce que Gossip Poudlard ne découvre pas leurs secrets. Et au milieu de ça, Amélia, Lucy, Loreleï et Elise, qui essaient de survivre.


**TITRE : **The one who knows

**GENRE :**Romance & Humour. UAMPT (Univers alternatif mais pas trop)

**RATING : **T (trèèès forte possibilité que ça passe à M)

**RESUME : **Le 4ème tome se déroulent alors que les protagonistes ont 17 ans et entament leur 7ème année. Potter est détesté, Malfoy est à la tête d'un club élitiste de Serpentards, Zabini est un peu trop gentil, Parkinson un peu trop garce, mais tous veillent à ce que Gossip Poudlard ne découvre pas leurs secrets. Et au milieu de ça, Amélia, Lucy, Loreleï et Elise, qui essaient de survivre à leur dernière année à Poudlard.

**DISCLAIMER: **Gloire à la douce et soyeuse J.

**Prologue**

**De Amélia Castle**

**A Lucy Hamilton**

Hey,

Je suis allée à une réception avant-hier soir où je pense que tu aurais littéralement bavé sur tout les plats du buffet. J'ai pensé à toi en dégustant mon caviar. Les vacances se font trop courtes, j'ai à peine eu le temps de perfectionner mon bronzage à St Tropez que je dois déjà réfléchir aux vêtements à prendre pour l'année prochaine, notre dernière année. Dis moi, c'est vrai cette rumeur comme quoi toi et Zabini vous avez eu une_ chaude_ correspondance pendant tout l'été ?Si c'est le cas, je suis fortement déçue de ne pas en avoir été informée. Je ne savais pas que votre relation avait dépassé le stade de simples voisins de classes !Une poufsouffle avec un serpy... On aura tout vu. Tiens moi au courant.

PS : Je prends mes louboutins ou pas ? Je me dis qu'elles seront du plus bel effet pour la soirée de rentrée de Malfoy.

PPS :J'ai pas que pensé à toi en dégustant mon caviar, je t'en ai ramené d'Italie, tu vas fondre.

Xoxo

**De Loreleï Northman**

**A Amélia Castle.**

Giiiiiiirl !

Je suis surexcitée, tu te rends compte que dans moins de deux semaines, déjà on se retrouve, et en plus on entame notre dernière année à Poudlard ?J'aurais énormément de choses à vous raconter quand on se reverra enfin, tu penses que comme d'hab' on se fait une pyjama party dans la chambre de Lucy ? (D'ailleurs t'as eu des nouvelles d'elle, calme plat pendant toutes les vacances, Elise n'a pas eu de nouvelles non plus, autant toi on est habituée mais elle...). C'est vrai que t'as passé deux semaines avec Draco dans votre villa des Hamptons ?J'adoraaaais cette maison ! Pourquoi la souiller avec ce blondinet ?En parlant de lui, tu peux embarquer la petite robe verte que j'aime tant pour me la, _généreusement_, passer pour la soirée de rentrée ?Faut qu'on fasse un plan d'attaque pour que Elise et Lucy viennent cette année.

PS : Prends tes louboutins je veux aussi te les taxer.

**De Lucy Hamilton**

**A Elise Stone ; Amélia Castle ; Loreleï Northman.**

Salut !

Je m'amuse trop en Espagne, la vie est belle, le sable est chaud. En plus la gastronomie locale est un délice, on a du dépenser au mois une centaine de livres en deux semaines pour la nourriture. Votre été s'est bien passé ?Elise, toujours aussi amoureuse ?Amy, toujours aussi garce et riche ?Lolo, toujours aussi... Toi ?

Je vous embrasse.

**De Elise Stone**

**A Loreleï Northman.**

Pas de nouvelles de tout l'été et elle nous envoie un mail commun super impersonnel, à une semaine de la rentrée ?C'est bizarre, tu penses que quelque chose c'est mal passé cet été ?Je veux dire, Gossip Poudlard a quand même balancé qu'elle avait une correspondance intense avec Blaise Zabini, imagine que ce soit vrai ?GP se trompe rarement... Ca m'angoisse un peu pour être honnête... Oh Jacob te passe le bonjour, il vous a ramené un petit cadeau à toute du Japon, vous allez adorer !

**De Amélia Castle**

**A Loreleï Northman.**

Aucune idée pour la pyjama party chez Lucy, j'ai pas eu de nouvelles non plus, excepté son mail super court, impersonnel, qui ressemble à la carte postale qu'on recopie une dizaine de fois pour l'envoyer à sa famille. Oui, j'ai passé deux semaines avec Malfoy, enfin, mes parents ont proposé aux siens de venir nous voir, j'ai passé deux semaines à la plage et en boîte à les éviter. Eurk... Je te met de côté la robe, à la condition que tu ne renverses rien dessus (sauf du champagne, je pardonne tout au champagne).

PS :Je me réserve mes louboutins. Je te ramène mes Jeffrey Campbell à la place, ou bien l'inverse... On verra.

PPS : Tu n'es jamais venue dans les Hamptons darling.

PPPS : Tu te démerdes pour faire venir Elise et Lucy, j'en ai marre de tout le temps essayer de les convaincre de venir.

**De Lucy Hamilton**

**A Amélia Castle**

Amy arrête de croire Gossip Poudlard.

**De Loreleï Northman**

**A Élise Stone**

IIIIH !

On se retrouve demain, j'ai troooop hâte !

Aucune idée s'il s'est passé un truc cet été, Amy m'a confirmé n'avoir eu aucune nouvelle de son côté. On lui demandera tout simplement demain soir, je doute que ce soit en rapport avec Blaise, il s'entendait bien quand ils étaient voisins de table en Défense contre les forces du mal l'année dernière, de là à s'écrire tout l'été des mots d'amour...

Tu sais que j'aime ton copain ?Hâte de voir cette surprise (dit moi que c'est des fringues, je crois que Amy me tue si jamais je lui redemande de me prêter une tenue...) !

**De Draco Malfoy**

**A Groupe; (Elite de Poudlard).**

Bonsoir mes chers camarades de débauche,

Comme chaque année, sachez que la plus grosse soirée de l'année est aux frais de la famille Malfoy, vous êtes tous conviés dans la salle commune des Serpentard pour le bizutage des troisièmes années, et pour fêter dignement notre dernière rentrée à Poudlard (du moins pour les plus chanceux), le 20 septembre. Le thème de la soirée sera, _Intense_... Comme toujours faites vous votre propre idée du thème, et venez avec votre interprétation vestimentaire. Comme toujours si cela ne convient pas aux Serpents vous pouvez rêver pour rentrer.

Avant qu'on ne me pose la question, vous avez le droit à un cavalier, ou une (mais c'est un risque à prendre que d'amener votre copine dans l'antre des Serpents, elle risquerait de se faire croquer par l'un d'entre nous) cependant réfléchissez bien à qui vous choisirez, notre blacklist est longue...

Délicieusement votre,

Draco.

**De Draco Malfoy**

**A Groupe (Serpents): Amélia Castle ; Pansy Parkinson ; Blaise Zabini ; Theodore Nott ; Daphnée Greengrass ; Marcus Flint**

Par rapport à la soirée.

Crabbe et Goyle comme d'hab feront les vigiles.

Plus de 500 gallions dépensés en alcool.

200 gallions en herbe et cocaïne, pas eu moyen de choper de l'ecstasy, sauf pour les Serpents évidemment (Oui Amy j'ai même pensé à toi, connasse). On revend juste la cocaïne.

Je précise pour mes demoiselles, intense ça veut dire garce (t'auras pas de mal à t'habiller Amy), je sais que c'est pas votre genre mais dans le doute, venez pas en prudes mes coquines

J'ai tout une équipe de troisième année, encore niais qui feront le ménage et installeront tout ce qu'il faut.

PS : Theo si t'as moyen de nous faire quelques petites potions gueule de bois, on les revendra pour dix gallions aux petits joueurs.

**De Pansy Parkinson**

**A Draco Malfoy**

Appelle-nous encore une fois tes coquines, tu perdras l'appendice qui pendouille entre tes cuisses.

Bien à toi.

**De Loreleï Northman**

**A Amélia Castle**

Draco était pas censé envoyer ce matin les invitations pour la soirée de rentrée ? J'ai rien reçu, dans le doute je vais actualiser ma messagerie jusqu'à ce que le taxi vienne me chercher pour aller à la gare.

PS : Ôte moi d'un doute, quand Daphnée et Pansy m'ont dit que pour ma dernière j'aurais l'honneur de faire partie de l'Élite de Poudlard, elles ne déconnaient pas ?

**De Lucy Hamilton**

**A Amélia Castle**

Pourquoi est-ce-que j'ai reçu une invitation de Malfoy pour son orgie de rentrée ?Depuis quand je fais partie de l'Elite de Poudlard ?J'ai jamais voulu faire partie de ce club de merde.

**De Amélia Castle**

**A Draco Malfoy**

T'as invité Lucy à la soirée et pas Loreleï ?

**De Draco Malfoy**

**A Amélia Castle**

Rectification, j'ai jamais voulu invité Loreleï, ta pote est une tarée peu importe qu'elle te vole tes fringues ou non, pour mieux s'habiller. Et c'est Blaise qui a tenu à inviter l'autre là.

**De Amélia Castle**

**A Lucy Hamilton.**

Faut définitivement qu'on parle de beaucoup de choses dans le train..

**De Theodore Nott**

**A Daphnée Greengrass**

Bon sang, Draco a fait n'importe quoi en virant Michael Corner de l'Elite pour Lucy... Je me retrouve avec un abruti en colère qui me spam de mails depuis que les invitations ont été envoyé... Je décompresserais bien dans le train, dans un certain wagon... Ca te tente ?

**De Daphnée Greengrass**

**A Theodore Nott**

C'est Blaise qui l'a viré et non Draco, je me demande si GP n'avait pas raison. Enfin, dit à Corner que si elle ne se pointe pas à la soirée de rentrée, elle est viré et il reprends sa place dans l'Elite. Ca le calmera un peu, et vu que selon Amy elle ne viendra pas, tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Wagon bagage ?J'oublie ma culotte alors mon cher Theo

**De Daphnée Greengrass**

**A Theodore Nott**

Je déconne, mais tu peux proposer à Londubat, il semblerait qu'il ait fait son coming out cet été...

**De Elise Stone**

**A Amélia Castle.**

Tu es où ? On t'attends dans le wagon habituel !

PS :Lory' demande si tu n'as pas oublié la robe verte.

**De Amélia Castle**

**A Elise Stone**

Ne m'attendez pas, je suis déjà dans le train, j'ai des affaire à régler.

Je vous rejoins au plus vite.

PS : Dis à Lory d'arrêter d'être chiante si elle en est capable.


End file.
